The Guilty Ones
by heyitscp
Summary: Keller makes his escape with the Nazi treasure with Neal unconscious and injured in the back of the truck. A story about what could have happened when Peter wasn't around to save Neal from Keller. Warnings: torture, non-con, one-sided Keller/Neal.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Neal woke up to the low hum drumming sound of passing traffic and the distant sound of a car horn or two. His first instinct had been to access his surroundings and to plan a way out.

He was in a dimly lit room, roughly 8 x 10 feet, with a steel bolted door and had a couple of high bar type windows, less than 12 inches in width. That would explain how he could hear the noises, but still no possible way out. Neal's further planning was interrupted by a throbbing pain from his head, and soon his back, the sides of his body, and his wrists started to feel the pain as well.

He tried to move around but it was no use. He was slumped to the floor wrists securely bound tight with plastic bundle wires, his fingers were interlaced, hands heavily covered by duct tape. His arms hung above his head attached to a chain and metal clamps to the wall. His captor had done a very good job of keeping him still.

"I see our guest has finally gained consciousness." the malice in his voice was unmasked and Neal knew exactly who he was. "I was afraid I clobbered you into a coma Caffrey if you hadn't woken up any sooner. Now where would the fun in that be?"

Neal's heart began to race hearing that cold, murderous voice. He started thrashing and moving his body side to side.

"Now don't try to move, sweetheart we both know that's pointless. You really don't want to open any wounds of yours, or…" Keller says, moving closer as he runs the tip of a knife to the side of Neal's face. "…we can always cut up new ones, your choice."

"Y-you… already h-have the…treasure."

Neal was surprised he was panting as he spoke out those words. How long had he been like this? From Keller's choice of words, he might've been out for a day or two. And if it has been that long, where was Peter or Mozzie?

After Keller kidnapped Elizabeth, he, Keller, Peter, and Mozzie intercepted the container of stolen Nazi treasure from the NYPD. The moment the treasure had been loaded into their getaway truck Keller seized the opportunity to strike him with a crow bar, knocking him unconscious. But that did not explain why his entire body was in so much pain, and more importantly, why Keller brought him here, alive.

"Right you are, Caffrey. And it's somewhere far safer than you and your vertically challenged friend could ever hide it. You'd be glad to know I've already put it to good use. I've already bought my freedom back from the Russians. Oh and," Keller's lips curved into a sadistic smile "…the feds won't be able to find you, either. No use Neal, better enjoy it while you still can, or should I say, while you're still breathing."

Those were the last words Neal heard before falling into unconsciousness once more.

**A.N: **Just trying some things would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Honey, you've been staring at that door like you're waiting for Neal to come and walk into our kitchen." El says jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Peter exhales and tries to smile at his wife Elizabeth. She had always been the one with the sunny disposition even though she, like Neal, had been abducted by the same man, Matthew Keller.

"It's been 27 hours El, and still no call for ransom. We don't even know if it's a kidnapping. And it's not like Neal to stay put for this long." Peter explains as his fingers twirled a pen back and forth.

"So what you're saying is Neal and Keller might be working on this together?" El asks her words filled with skepticism.

"That's what the bureau- Agent Kramer seems to be insinuating. I can't steer this case into kidnapping, unless there's a ransom involved." The heavy burden of emotional stress was evidently getting to Agent Peter Burke. The past weeks had not been kind to him, he had been kidnapped, developed suspicion that Neal was hiding the U boat treasure; only to confirm it was true, and then his wife gets kidnapped by Keller, and now Neal.

"Peter" El whispers, placing a delicate hand and leaning in closer to her husband. "No one knows Neal Caffrey better than you do. You've spent three years of your career trying to catch him and he's been your CI for the last two years. Do _you_ think he's working with Keller on this?"

"No." came out Peter's flat reply. "There must be some motive behind this. Keller will make his next move, and then we'll be ready for him."

As if on cue, the Burke's kitchen door burst open and Mozzie casually entered the residence.

"Suit! Mrs. Suit" he adds, acknowledging the Burkes.

"I have come to you with invaluable intel. I for one have been making significant progress since Neal's kidnapping, unlike the suits, which I'm sure are pinning this whole ordeal on Neal. Am I correct, _Suit_?" the last word uttered with clear distaste.

Mozzie raises his fist in the air as if to emphasize his point. "Neal is in big trouble and if you think you can abandon him in his time of greatest time of need you've got another thing coming. I will personally see that the public knows about the 'stem cell' research lab hidden in the FBI building that is actually cultivating clones for every citizen in Manhattan- "

"Mozzie" Elizabeth interrupts, in a stern voice. "What's your intel?" Peter glances at his wife, silently thanking her.

"Time is of the essence! My contacts from the underworld have valuable information that may or may not tell us where Keller is hiding Neal. Thanks to a $6M dollar bounty I may or may not reinstated on his head, our target was seen along 339th Pearl Street this afternoon. It was like watching a bunch of pigeons piling up for seeds, or more like a school of piranhas, actually."

"Pearl St…that's…Sterling Bosch!" Peter jumps to his feet as he makes a connection between the street address and dials Agent Barrigan's number.

Before Mozzie could continue deducting his suspicions, Peter was already giving instructions to one of his demi-gods.

"Dianna, we have a lead on Keller. I want agents around the perimeter of Sterling Bosch right now. And keep an eye on Sara Ellis. Mozzie has bounty hunters on Keller, he'd be cautious to leave the area. Tell Jones to pull security tapes, and any video feed within a 2 mile radius for any sign of Keller. He's been marked he won't be showing his face around, unless he wants his head blown off. The moment he thinks the threats have subsided, that's when we get him." Peter hears Dianna's prompt acquiesce and turns his attention back to Mozzie.

"We're going to get Neal back." With an assurance said more for his own benefit.

Neal took note of his injuries from when he was at the warehouse with Keller. He had cuts to the left side of his temple and cheek a result of the crowbar Keller knocked him out with. His lower back ached whenever he tried to move, an injury he sustained from receiving another beating from his captor after he tried to escape the truck. The numerous aches in his body may have resulted from trashing and turning around the container truck as he was being transported to where he was now.

From what Neal could tell, he was being held at a building on the main street. When he had his first glimpse of Keller, it had happened at night. The noise from traffic had been distant, but now as he was sure it was sometime mid morning. The traffic noises were louder, more honking cars, and the telltale busy pedestrian footsteps. The noises subsided a couple of hours later, by then he was able to discern sounds coming from a construction site, or some kind of drilling taking place. Around lunch time Neal was able to figure out his location. The faint yet familiar scent wafting from the 'The Greatest Cake' bakery was the final piece to the mystery of his location. 17 months ago, when he first started working for the FBI, he and Mozzie had bought bakery on 500 Pearl Street at the Justice building as Neal went for a daring escape by jumping out the 3rd floor window and landing safely on top of the bakery.

Having confirmed his whereabouts, Neal silently thanked whatever force that kept him and Mozzie from selling that bakery. But his first problem is actually freeing himself from the shackles of Keller before he makes another dramatic escape. This piece of information would have to be his small win for now.

Before Neal could revel in his win, the steel door cracked open revealing another visit from Keller.

"You're little friend put a bounty on my head Caffrey." If there was any fear in Keller, he did a good job hiding it.

"Since your pals seem to want you back so bad, I guess I'll just have to rush things a bit." Keller crouches beside Neal and took a mobile phone from his jacket pocket. There's a short pause before someone picked up Keller's call.

"Agent Burke." Keller says, this time his tone was highly enthusiastic. "You gave my friend Caffrey here a pretty good deal. Maybe you could set me up with one of those too."

Keller laughs at something Peter said in reply. He turns to Neal and says "I got your boy right here." Keller moves back and stands a few feet away from Neal, he takes the phone in his hands and captures a video of Neal's lithe body shackled to the wall. "Like what you see Agent Burke?" A pause. "Central Park 3 pm. Look for the White Rabbit. And then we'll talk."

And before Keller could end the call Neal started shouting the words "Cake! Mozzie!" followed by a sharp blow to his cheek.

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk Caffrey" Keller billowed as Neal coughed out blood from his new injury.

**A.N:** heyitscp and this is craaaazy, but here's my tumblr. So prompt me maybe?


	3. Side chapter

AN: this is a side chapter in Neal's POV.

I can't remember if it really happened or if it was just a dream. They say in dreams, you can't feel pain but I could tell I was in pain. A lot of it. There was a blow to the side of my face, swift and painful, then the next thing I knew, it was dark again. There was a man's voice, distant but I could still make it out _"Look what you made me do, Neal. Now I've got to clean this mess up." _I feel like I'm moving some place warm. Maybe this was all part of the dream.

I woke up to the sound of the door cracking open. Instinctively I run my hand through my hair keeping it from my eyes as I tried to see which company had arrived. Matthew Keller with his blue collared shirt and tie, was here again. Quite fitting, I thought. He was surely the kind of criminal who would go as far as kidnapping a CI to the FBI Agent head of the White Collar crime division.

"You hungry?" Keller asks, and to be honest, I'm a bit surprised he was even asking. In truth I was famished even though I had been asleep, or unconscious for the most part he held me captive. With this realization I find myself giving him a slight nod.

Somehow he managed to catch that, or it was probably a given and placed a takeout box on the table. "Here you go Caffrey, eat up. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

It was then I noticed I was no longer chained to the wall, my wrists and ankles had been freed. My next discovery was uncharacteristic of a prisoner, my clothes had been changed, and my injures bandaged. What was Keller getting at? It occurred to me that the whole hostage situation had all been a set-up.

With this opportunity, I could very well plan an escape. Quickly I scan my surroundings, once again trying to formulate an escape route. This new 'prison' couldn't be farther from the meaning of the word. How the hell did he get me here in the first place?

I swing my legs to the side of the bed and made a beeline toward the food I was offered. An empty stomach wouldn't have done me any good on this escape, at least I could very well grab a bite. For one thing, the clue I sent them on my location was now useless. Keller had moved me to this place, but how? More importantly, how was I going to get out of here.

"It's pointless you know. Trying to escape." Keller was watching me eat the takeout French food he had ordered. I glance back at my food, taking as much time as possible. "Believe it or not, I'm giving you a choice here. You can enjoy your new freedom - with your share of the treasure, or you can go back to prison as an accomplice to stealing the u-boat treasure along with Agent Peter Burke."

It took all my self control not to lunge at Keller and beat the bloody hell out of him so I could let him finish with his offer. "What did you have in mind?" I manage to ask sounding approving of his offer and summoning every ounce of the conman in me just to make the words sound believable.

"That's my boy. I knew you'd make the right choice." He gave me a pat on the shoulder. I tried my best not to cringe. We both knew the FBI wouldn't bat an eyelash for the kidnapping of an ex-con, but of course Peter would take the matter into his own hands.

I was right, the whole bloody captive scene was a set-up. Keller roughed me up for appearances sake to spite Peter. There wasn't going to be a trade to begin with as far as I was concerned. A portion of the treasure had already been appropriated to be 'rightfully returned' to the Russians. Effectively putting Keller in the Russian Mob's good graces. This included pieces from the partial u-boat manifest, which I was supposed to provide and a few trinkets that would be difficult to fence.

But of course there was no way of telling how much of the treasure there really was since no one knew the exact pieces found on the u-boat, except for myself, Mozzie, Keller, Peter, who for the sake of his career, among others would never tell.

He lets me finish the meal in silence but my mind continue to race thinking about my escape.

"This feels good don't it? Just like old times, me and you pulling up big heists. Living the good life. We had it great Neal, I don't understand how the hell you thought to help out that fed for this long." I let my gaze follow Keller as he paces the room.

There was something else in his tone as he scoffs "You were unparalleled Neal, probably the best in our _profession_." Now it was my turn to laugh at he word. "until you got caught because of Kate." Of course, I thought. This had to be about her, this guy had been all about unsettled rivalries, this opportunity to get back at me would've been irresistible for a guy like him.

"Is this the part where you tell me, if it had been you and her then you would've lived happily ever after. Well, guess what, she's gone Keller and theres nothing you and can ever do about it." my voice rising in anger.

I expected Keller to challenge me, to say that in fact, if Kate chose him, then she would probably still be alive right now. but instead I see him soften his gaze. He looks at me with pity in his eyes. "No." came his flat reply "that wasn't what I was going to say. If you hadn't chased after her in the first place, then you wouldn't have been caught by that fed. Wouldn't have spent the good years of your life in prison, and most of all you wouldn't have been that fed's dog! This is me, cutting you from that short leash of yours. I'm giving you a chance at the life that was meant to me yours."

"What if this is not the life I want." I said not bothering to look at him.

"What happened to you Neal?" Could it be, there was hurt in his voice. "Tomorrow Agent Burke is going to find the location of the treasure which will be returned to the Russians. He'll come back a hero and I'll have the mob off my back."

"Then if he tries to find me?" I ask.

"If he's smart he won't try to get you back. Then we could live the way we're supposed to, just you, me, and the treasure."


	4. Chapter 3

The Guilty Ones

Chapter 3

The news headlined all across the city: FBI DISCOVERS NAZI TREASURE IN ABANDONED STORAGE UNIT. Agent Peter Burke stares at the Saturday paper with the headline in bold letters. The article featured a photograph of the treasure and a vague description of how the FBI managed to actually find it. This would certainly boost the public interest in storage units and finding lost treasure. As if Storage Wars wasn't entertaining enough.

Peter set down his cup of coffee, was it the fifth or sixth he couldn't recall. He'd barely slept from the whole ordeal with Keller the day before. It was around noon and luckily a few pedestrians were out for lunch on a Friday. Peter approached the rendezvous point with caution. He knew well not to involve the Bureau since this was more of a personal matter. The FBI doesn't negotiate with kidnappers and CIs who may or may not be involved in the whole ordeal. It was a risk Peter was willing to take for Neal's sake.

Keller had told him to follow the White Rabbit and he was led to the Wonderland themed fountain in Central Park. The sight was foreboding since he could be walking into a trap following Keller. But he knew this was the only way to get Neal back. Before he could think twice about approaching, he spotted a discarded mobile phone at the base of the fountain and coincidentally it started ringing.

"Agent Burke. You're punctual, I have to give you that." came that all too familiar drawl from the earpiece as Peter answered the phone.

"Where are Neal and the treasure? What's your game Keller? Tell me _now_." A curt laugh answered him. Peter tried to keep calm, but the image of Neal chained and bloodied kept running through his mind.

"The treasure? That one's easy. It's in storage unit 227 down by the docks. As for Caffrey, we have a little problem in that department." A pause. "But in this case it's more of your problem now. But I take it you get a lot of dead agents in the Bureau anyway. I just don't know how many dead CIs turn up though."

"Damn it Keller tell me where Neal is." Peter demanded.

"Neal's dead Agent Burke. I might've gone a bit overboard if you could imagine he was too much trouble, and basically useless as a hostage. Think of it this way; I get you the treasure back and you're the hero, put in a good word for me with the Russians, and I'm out of your hair. And as an added bonus I got rid of your pain in the ass Caffrey."

It was a rare moment when Peter's mind suddenly went blank. It was like Keller's words came out very distant and he could hardly process the noise sounding in his ear. Focus in situations like these and presence of mind are notable attributes of Agent Burke, however, in that particular moment, those traits had left him.

His mind recalled the moment Neal had told him about working with Keller. How they failed a job and Keller put a bullet through the third man no questions asked.

"Does this mean we have a deal Agent Burke? I give you the u-boat treasure, and you stay out of my hair."

"No. I'm not making a deal with you Keller. Tell me where you're keeping him!" Peter all but shouted into the receiver "He's more valuable alive than dead, and you know that!"

Keller gives of another menacing laugh. "You want me to give you his heart in a wooden box or something? Cute. Agent Burke that's not gonna happen."

A click and the line was cut.

A second later his mobile phone started ringing. "Boss, NYPD scouted the vicinity around Caffery's bakery. There's an abandoned basement east of the store. Forensics is testing the blood samples from the scene right now to see if it matches Caffrey's. But no trace of where they could have gone. What's our next move?"

"Get me a warrant to storage unit 227 by the docks. I'll meet you there, and tell Jones to get me back up."

"You got it Boss." This was how Diana usually talked to her boss and role model Agent Peter Burke, however she sensed something was wrong. "Peter, Neal's going to be fine. You're getting him back like last time." She added in her most encouraging voice.

It was in that moment Peter knew Keller was bluffing and that he would do whatever it takes to get Neal back.

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story. It's really awesome to open my mail and see feedback from you guys whether it's just a notice or whatnot. It takes a bit of the stress off from reading my normal work and school related mail. Once again, thank you for putting up with this story, and I do hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
